hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Chaos Unending
This story takes place when the Renner Triplets are 19 years old, in 2269. In this story, Anastasia, as the infamous Judge Althaea, has been secretly fighting a private war with the 'New' Archadia for 2 years. However, a new threat has begun its approach, and Anastasia may have to sacrifice the thing about Judge Althaea that gave her confidence, her anonymity, to save that which she truly cares for... Prologue Anastasia ran to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. Her sister Sasha and brother Sen were in another fight. The 2 rarely, if ever, got along, and Anastasia didn't like to see them fight. Of the Renner triplets, Anastasia was the youngest, and undeniably the most timid and shy. In the presence of other people, unless she was close with them, she couldn't bear to look them in the eye. Then, her computer sparked to life, adding light to her dark room. "Anastasia..." It was Larsa, one of those few who managed to get Anastasia to open up to him. "Larsa...you can't imagine how good it is to hear you..." Anastasia rushed over, sitting at the desk near the computer. "Siblings fighting again?" "Yeah..." "Well...I'm sorry this couldn't come at a better time then..." Larsa said, apologetically. "Right, you've got something?" "Yes, I need you to meet with me immediately." "I'll be there momentarilly." Anastasia then logged off. She moved to one end of her room, and, kicking the rug aside, she revealed a small panel on the wall. Kicking a button on the panel, she deactivated the hologram hiding a secret passage, revealing an Ivalician Waystone. Making sure the hologram closed behind her, she pressed a button near the waystone, revealing a set of Ebony-Black Plate Mail, designed after Judge Gabranth's Armor, only modified for a more feminine body. She donned the armor, then activated the Waystone. A moment later, she found herself in a room on a Dalmascan Space Station near Earth. The only 2 in the room was Larsa and Gabranth. "Good to see you made it," Larsa told Anastasia, "I'll give you the details of the current mission shortly..." Chapter 1: The Timid 3 Days later "Reports are still unclear, but what has been confirmed is the destruction of another Archadian Vehicle Production Plant. It is believed that, due to the nature of the attack, that this was again the work of the vigilante that calls herself 'Judge Althaea'. When the Dalmascan Navy discovered the plant, most of its starships were rendered into wrecks, and most of the Archadian Personel were found either imprisoned in their own brig, or those that apparently attempted to kill the vigilante were themselves killed. Again, while unconfirmed, reports suggest that the Judge is now using stolen experimental Archadian-Made Espers, apparently obtained from the Archadian Lab destroyed 6 months ago. These reports suggest Judge Althaea using a serpentile Esper of Water, currently only known as 'Leviathan', to wash away most of her opposition. Still no reports on the exact damage to the facility, but it is confirmed that this is a major blow to the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness, and will likely give the Coalition an advantage, if the 2 superpowers go to war anytime soon. This is Yvekim Korsos from Coalition News Current reporting." Sasha was watching the news, due to a lack of good TV on. She was, technically, Anastasia's older sister, although they and their 'older' brother Sen were really the same age. Sasha was just born before Anastasia, but after Sen. She heard the door open, and, a little tired, entered Anastasia. While she still cared a little for Anastasia, Sasha was somewhat resentful of her powers, and, due to her timidness, saw her as somewhat a coward. She pointed at the TV, and said to her 'younger' sister, "Looks like your deities strike again." "Huh?" Anastasia said, before looking at the TV. "Judge Althaea...she's been appearing everywhere, hasn't she?" Anastasia, while tired, voiced her comment in a way where she could successfully mask her secret identity as the Judge in question. "Looks like grandma all over again," Sasha responded, refering to their grandmother, Holly Lund-Urec. Anastasia remembered how their mother was, in her prime, one of the greatest heroes of the Coalition. She also remembered how their grandfather's first 'death' led to a downward spiral that led to Holly leaving the spotlight. Anastasia then asked, on the Judge, "What's your opinion on her? I mean...she IS knocking the AoUD down a peg or 2..." "Same opinion as I've got on the Ferrans and the Sigurdsons. They keep killing the enemy the way they do, you won't catch me complaining," Sasha answered. Then remembering she asked, "Also, where did you go? Not exactly like you to skip out for a few days." Nervously, Anastasia answered, "I had...things to do..." "And I had people to do. Sorry you had to see the fight, by the way," Sasha replied. Of her 2 siblings, or any of her direct immediate family for that matter, Anastasia is the one Sasha got along with the best: unlike her brother and mother, Anastasia wasn't bossy around her, telling her off on her actions over the years. Sasha knew that Anastasia felt the same way about her actions as her mother and brother did: she just appreciated Anastasia not getting on her about it. "It's...it's ok...I guess..." she said sadly. It was no secret that there were times Anastasia wished Sasha and Sen would get along...she also knew better than to get on Sasha about it. "To you it's not," Sasha replied, quickly able to tell that Anastasia was lying. Anastasia started, "It's just..." but cut herself off. Instead, she sighed, crossed her arms, lowered her head sadly, and turned slighty. This was an obvious sign that she wanted to say something, but, afraid of angering Sasha, she tried to bottle it in. Sasha, knowing what was bugging her, said, "If you can talk him into not trying to run my life, I'll do what I can to get along with him." Anastasia responded, sadly, "I...I don't know if I can do that...Sorry...I...I gotta go..." Then, with a little bit of haste, she left the room, going up to her room. From the way she sounded, she was trying to keep from feeling upset. Category:Stories